Whisper
by Cicera
Summary: Kagome gets restless.


**Whisper**

* * *

AN: So after I don't know a 15 month hiatus and getting my life together I've decided to pen this fic. I just wanted to prove to myself I could do it. The inspiration you might ask? Too much smut on the brain and some stupid app where people are suppose to tell "secrets". Never happens. Thus that inspired the title not the premise of the story. Gawd I hope you people in enjoy this. I'm so rusty! It's AU because I didn't want a canon cliché hot spring scene. Wanted something different. Whlep I'm shutting up so you can enjoy.

Wait for those waiting for _In Need of a Mate, _I swear I haven't abandoned it. I promise I'll have new chapters (yes plural) up before July is over.

This is rated for language, smut, and more smut. So kiddies be gone.

_Kagome get's restless.  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Kagome was bored.

It was noon and she was laying haphazardly on her bed naked as the day she was born. Living alone had its perks as she laid there fiddling with her nipples. The dull occasional spark of pleasure coursed through her body feeding the waxing fountain between her thighs.

Kagome let out a sigh.

'_Fuck me'_ she moaned inwardly. _'Why did Inuyasha have to take a month long business trip?'_

"Doesn't he know I _need_ him?" Kagome mused throwing her eyes around her room. It was clean and impeccable. A couple days off from work would do that to her apartment.

The blue eyed beauty sauntered out her room her ass shaking as she walked down the hall. Her long bluish black hair swayed down her back and stopped at the swell of her bum. The sunlight hit her skin and assaulted her eyes. Kagome glanced at the clocked in her kitchen.

'_9:52'_ Kagome moaned in defeat.

"What the hell am I suppose to do all day?" Kagome grabbed a peach as she left the kitchen. As she walked to the living room she bit into it, the juices rain down her chin eliciting a soft moan from Kagome. Kagome observed the bead of peach juice as it came to the swell of her breast. The bead crest over her nipple and Kagome squeezed her thighs in longing, wishing for a certain sliver haired hanyou's tongue in its place.

"Fuck it!" Kagome groused as she stomped down the hall, the peach long forgotten as she threw on a sundress. Not caring for undergarments, Kagome grabbed her keys, sandals and left. Letting the day take her way it may.

Kagome found herself standing inside the library. It was hot outside and the library could give her a place to cool off and have some alone time to relax. As she meandered slowly through the endless isles of books she did a double take as something caught her attention.

Rather someone.

'_That girl has nice legs'_ Kagome bit her lip as she admired the woman's long legs. Being only five foot four, Kagome did everything in her power to make it look like she had long legs. But here this woman was standing there flipping through the book with not a care in the world as Kagome stared openly.

Kagome's eyes traveled up her legs and rested on the woman's ass.

"Kami" Kagome whispered as her breath hitched in her throat. Kagome just wanted to reach out and grab her ass.

These feelings didn't surprised Kagome. She was always very appreciative of people her own sex. Being short and curvy or as Inuyasha like to call her _thick_. Kagome found she appreciated women who had more curves. Kagome continued her perusal of the woman; unbeknownst to Kagome the woman was also staring at her appreciatively.

Kagome felt her pussy clench at the woman's bust. Kagome bit her lip between her teeth, trying desperately to hold back a moan. Never had a woman turn her own so much. Usually she would look at them, rate their assets, and move on. It was something she liked to do when she was bored.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have left the house so horny.'_ Kagome thought as she finally chanced a glance at the woman's face. Her face was heart shaped and her bangs only highlighted her eyes more. The pink eyeliner made Kagome zero in on the woman's chestnut orbs. Kagome's heart rate quickened as her arousal sparked, she didn't miss the woman's long tresses that were held captive in a high ponytail. Kagome would give anything to run her fingers through her long mane, or even dare say pull her hair.

To Kagome's surprise she realized the woman was smiling at her with a twinkle in her eyes. Kagome held her gaze with beautiful chestnut eyes and she smirked. The chestnut-eyed woman winked at Kagome as she turned to walk away. Kagome's heart thundered in her chest as she watched the woman walk away.

"Kami, why do I feel so compelled to go after her?" Kagome couldn't ignore the throbbing between her legs as she looked at the woman's body. Her nipples hardened as they strained against the fabric of her dress just at the mere thought of the woman naked. Kagome was never one to pussy foot around so she walked after the woman. Something was drawing her in, like a moth to a flame.

And boy was she dying to be burned.

* * *

How much would you guys hate me if I stopped here? I want to draw it out. Couple chapters maybe?


End file.
